Talmoria
Talmoria, officially the Kingdom of Talmoria (Fasokan: Talmori ka Faamamara) is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. The nation is bordered to the north and west by Statrica, to the southeast by Utembo, and to the south by former colonies of Luthori. Talmoria has often been dominated by other powers throughout its history, even after it gained independence from Ikradon. Talmoria is one of the least developed nations on Terra and is generally ignored in world affairs. Talmoria is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy with the monarch, the King holding a very limited amount of power. The commonwealth is very diverse, and is home to many ethnic groups and religions. Aside from foreign domination, Talmoria has struggled with political instability, military regimes, and corruption. Etymology The country of "Talmoria" is named after the Ameliorate missionary Jacobus Talmor, who is considered to be the father of the nation. After Talmoria gained independence the new country needed a new name. Talmoria was chosen to honor Jacobus Talmor's role in establishing the Orange Colony which eventually evolved into the modern state. Of course the native Asli population continued to refer to the land as "Asli Jamana" or Asli country. Although by the 17th century they too began calling it Talmoria. History History of Talmoria Geography & Climate At 938,300 km², Talmoria is the Dovani's smallest country. It lies under Rasten Mountains Range at west, Huotet Plateau on north and above Gulf St. Sebastian on south. Talmoria is mountainous in the north part from west to east, where Mount Patorale, Talmoria's highest peak, is situated. To the south and east are the Great Lakes of, respectively, Lake Maumba and Lake Tamanzuke (the continent's deepest lake, known for its unique species of fish). South-east Talmoria Basin comprises a large plateau, with plains and arable land. The southern shore is hot and humid. There are also many scattered desserts. Talmoria contains many large and ecologically significant wildlife parks. The government of Talmoria through its department of tourism has embarked on a campaign to promote the St. Peter water falls in the southwestern region of Polsden as one of Talmoria's main tourist destinations. The St. Peter Falls are the second highest in Dovani. Climate Talmoria has a oceanic climate. In the highlands, temperatures range between -10 and 15 °C during cold and hot seasons respectively. The rest of the country has temperatures rarely falling lower than 10 °C. The hottest period extends between May and September (28–37 °C) while the coldest period occurs between November and January (8–11 °C /). The climate is cool in high mountainous regions. Talmoria has two major rainfall regions. One is uni-modal (December–February) and the other is bi-modal (October–December and March–May). The former is experienced in south-central, and south-east parts of the country, and the latter is found to the north-east and north-west. As this country lies near the equator, the climate is hot and humid. The easterlies winds cause rainfall in the southern coastal region. Government & Politics See also: Politics of Talmoria Talmoria is an constitutional parliamentary monarchy. Government powers in Talmoria are divided between the monarch, the Council of Farins (Cabinet), and the Gbara (Great Assembly) the legislature. The King is the head of state of Talmoria as well as the commander in chief of the armed forces. The King also holds the ceremonial title of King of the Asli. He has the procedural duty of appointing the Council of Farins with the consent of the largest party in the legislature, and has some influence on foreign policy. Diplomacy is considered to be the King's main duty and role in the kingdom, however the King must follow the foreign policies outlined by the Farba (Great Farin) and the Gbara. The Farba (Great Farin) is the Head of Government and as such has vast power over all government policies, however the monarch reserves the ability to dismiss the Great Farin with a majority vote in the Gbara. The Council of Farins is headed by the Great Farin, who has one deputy minister and 12 Farins (Ministers) in charge of particular sectors of activity. The executive branch is responsible for proposing legislation and a budget, executing the laws, and guiding the foreign and internal policies of the nation. The unicameral legislature is the Gbara. It is comprised of elected representatives from different classes - nobles, griots, commoners and other groups. It has 100 members elected by various groups in Talmorian society. It considers and passes all legislation in addition to the appointment of the King when there is no clear successor. It is common for distinguished members of the Gbara to become a council member of the Council of Farins and even the Great Farin. The Kingdom has a three-tiered judicial system, made up of the Royal Judiciary Court, Provincial courts, and Municipal courts. The Royal Judiciary Court rules on matters regarding the Constitution. In addition there are misdemeanor courts, commercial courts and administrative courts. Law enforcement in Kingdom is the responsibility of the Royal police force, which is under the control of the Ministry of Interior, Local Authorities and Immigration. In addition to the courts, cases may be resolved by a "Trial of Wicked Blades." Local Government Talmoria is divided into five Dyamani(Provinces), four on the coast of St. Sebastian Gulf and one in middle of Talmoria The Dyamani are merely administrative divisions and they serve mostly ceremonial purposes, having been stripped of almost all their powers. The Governors of the Dyamani are appointed by the Crown. The Dyamamni are further divided into 114 counties, each of them governed by a city, rural, municipal or town council. List of Past Leaders Great Farins This list only records Great Farins (M) / Farbas (F). # Position held by member of Masaden Jɛkulu. (3921-3934) # 2nd Great Farba Musukebba Sidibe, Dowager-Queen Regent. (3934-3952) # 3rd Great Farin Hermann Diallo. (3952-3959) # 4th Farin Sekou Sidibe, Prince of Talmoria. (3959-3963) # 6th Muammar Sala von Nordenburg, Duke of Worodugu. (3970-3978) # Vacancy (3978-present) # Dejen Ihejirika (proposed) Rulers This list only counts heads of state from 3565. Records of previous times are scarce and incomplete. # Matthaeus I "the Cruel", Holy Talmorian Emperor (3565-3575) # Franz I, Holy Talmorian Emperor (3575-3608) # Wilhelm "the Fool", King of Talmoria and Aslistan (3608-3620) # Matthaeus II "the Great", King of Talmoria and Aslistan (3620-3653) # Franz II, King of Talmoria and Aslistan (3653-3687) # Karl, Emir of Aslistan and King of Talmoria (3687-3706) # Maximilian, Emir of Aslistan and King of Talmoria (3706-3737) # Idris I, Emir of Aslistan and King of Talmoria (3737-3769) # Idris II, Emir of Aslistan and King of Talmoria (3769-3806) # Aamir "the Usurper", Emir of Aslistan and King of Talmoria (3806-3820) # Premier Omer Dak (3820-3830) # Interregnum (3830-3889) # Halife Fareed Okafor (3890-3922) # Mohammed II Sidibé, King of Talmoria (3922-3934) # Mohammed II Saksoure, King of Talmoria (3934-3963) # Interregnum (3963-3970) # Sulayman I, King of Talmoria and of the Asli (3970-present) Category:Nations Category:Talmoria